Diminutos momentos
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles sorato. Escenas perdidas de digimon tro ¡y más ![Reto para el foro Proyecto 1-8] Actividad 350 páginas del Topic Sorato.
1. Tú color, nuestro número

Reto para el foro Proyecto 1-8. Actividad "Celebra las **350** páginas del Topic Sorato"

 **Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **DIMINUTOS MOMENTOS**

 **~ Tu color, nuestro número ~**

—¡Yamato!, ¿vamos?

Sora apretó su bolso contra sí esperando respuesta en el recibidor. Escuchó unos ruidos de papel de regalo y entendió que no solo había ido a por la cartera como le había dicho.

Sonrió y en segundos su novio se apareció con un paquete.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo con una encantadora sonrisa.

Sora dejó el bolso a un lado para recibirlo. De inmediato notó que era algo blandito. ¿Un peluche quizá?, la forma no correspondía así que seguramente fuese ropa.

—Sabes que no tenías que hacerme ningún regalo —dijo con su habitual formalidad mientras sus gestos mostraban todo lo contrario. Emocionada, volvía a adentrarse a la casa para poder abrirlo con tranquilidad.

—¿Lo devuelvo, entonces? —cuestionó Yamato en tono provocador.

Ya sentada a la mesa, Sora se volteó y sonrió. Yamato compartió su sonrisa y asiento a su lado. Apoyó la barbilla sobre su mano y la observó sin perder detalle de sus movimientos y gestos faciales. Quería estar seguro de que le entusiasmaba el regalo.

Se sintió satisfecho y sus leves nervios desaparecieron al ver ese rostro ilusionado al tender la prenda frente a su cara.

—Me encanta, muchas gracias —y Yamato no esperaba que se lanzase a sus brazos, Sora no era tan efusiva, pero por lo menos sí un beso en la mejilla. Tampoco lo recibió pero no lo tomó como mala señal porque significaba que Sora estaba absorta con su regalo.

Había acertado por completo.

—No estaba seguro de si seguía siendo tu estilo.

Se trataba de un suéter más bien deportivo.

—¡Claro que es mi estilo! —aseguró la muchacha— adoro esta clase de prendas. Es tan cómodo y calentito. Y queda bien con todo, con los jeans, con las converse, con minifalda, ¡incluso con esas botas altas que me compré en Navidad!

Yamato sonrió. No había duda de que su novia tenía estilo y sabía sacar el máximo provecho de cada prenda. Se hizo a un lado cuando se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba para colocarse su suéter nuevo en su lugar. Agarró el bordillo de sus mangas largas y lo apretó contra sí misma, disfrutando del adictivo aroma de la ropa nueva.

—Me encanta el color.

—No recuerdo que tuvieses ninguna prenda roja en estos momentos —explicó Yamato.

Sora meditó sus palabras un segundo.

—Creo que no —dijo extrañada. El rojo era un color importante para ella.

—Siempre tienes que tener algo rojo, es tu color.

La chica sonrió enternecida, volviendo de nuevo su mirada hacia el regalo. Examinando su prenda desde este otro ángulo, reparó en el número que llevaba impreso.

—Treinta y ocho.

—Tu color, nuestro número —dijo Yamato con naturalidad.

Sora perdió la sonrisa momentáneamente. ¿Acaso no era un número casual? Al ver la mirada de Yamato supo que no, que de verdad tenía un significado más profundo. Intentó pensar lo más rápido posible pero fue incapaz de encontrar un treinta y ocho en su relación.

Yamato rio por verla tan aturdida.

—¿Ya has olvidado cuando empezamos a salir?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —defendió indignada. Era una fecha fácil de recordar de todas formas—, veinticuatro de diciembre —Yamato mantuvo una atenta mirada sobre ella lo que hizo que se sintiese un poco insegura—. ¡Del 2002! —aclaró, como si ese dato fuese la clave.

Ishida asintió y Sora comenzó a desesperarse, seguía sin ver la relación. Pero entonces Yamato llevó el dedo a su suéter y empezó a dibujar en él: "24 + 12 + 02 =" y ambos miraron el gran treinta y ocho que adornaba la prenda.

Automáticamente Sora recuperó la sonrisa y esta vez sí, su atento novio recibió su merecido beso.

Y por supuesto su nuevo suéter rojo con un gran treinta y ocho estampado se convirtió no solo en su prenda favorita, también la que más significado tenía.

 **-OWARI-**

 **.**

* * *

N/A: capítulo 38 de 02, lalalalalala ¡SORATO!


	2. Hakone

**DIMINUTOS MOMENTOS**

~ **Hakone** ~

La besa en la nuca y el hombro y queda con la frente apoyada contra su piel. Suspira.

—Te amo, lo sabes, ¿no?

Ella asiente mimosa. Lo sabe pero le gusta escucharlo de vez en cuando. Es una de esas cosas que Yamato dice pocas veces pero demuestra a menudo.

—Permaneceré a tu lado siempre que tú lo quieras —susurra y ella vuelve a asentir con un placentero gemido. Desliza la mano por su rostro y alcanza su pelo, se inclina levemente hacia él.

Permanecen minutos en esa posición, hasta que Yamato suspira apesadumbrado.

—Quiero quedarme aquí para siempre.

Sora abre los ojos y ríe más abiertamente. Le gusta que su novio le diga cosas bonitas pero no le gusta que eso le lleve a pensamientos tristes o deseos frustrantes. Aparta un poco la cabeza obligando a Yamato a dejar su posición. Reconoce esa mirada risueña y esa mueca provocativa.

—Te aburrirías de mí. No sé demasiados chistes y soy incapaz de contar anécdotas graciosas sin tener un ataque de risa.

Yamato ríe en forma de resoplido. Se contagia de su sonrisa. Niega con esa mirada genuina.

—No me enamoré de ti porque seas graciosa.

—¿Ah no?, ¿y por qué entonces?

Ella lo provoca. Su tono es ese ameno y cálido que siempre utiliza para despreocupar a los demás y exclusivamente para divertir a Yamato.

Él la besa en el hombro muy lentamente.

—Por tu bonito cuerpo —dice, queriendo bajar un poco el yukata pero se encuentra con la indignación de Sora.

—¡Tú sí que eres gracioso!

Ante su sonrisa triunfal, Sora le saca la lengua. Él aprovecha para cazarla con un veloz beso que indigna más a su novia.

Ríen y después de reír Sora pasa los brazos por alrededor de su cuello, acaricia con la nariz sus labios, cierra los ojos y suspira al posar la frente contra su pecho.

—¿De verdad tenemos que irnos?

Yamato la resguarda contra su cuerpo e inspira fuertemente entre su pelo.

—Sí —hace una pausa y sonríe—, antes de que te aburras de mí.

 **-OWARI-**

.

* * *

N/A: Hakone es una ciudad que es muy turística por sus onsen con sus alojamientos tradicionales con vistas del monte Fuji. Está cerca de Tokio y bien comunicada por lo que es un lugar recurrente para hacer escapadas relajantes de fin de semana, que es el caso que nos ocupa XD.

Leí un maravilloso relato ambientado en este lugar y supe que tenía que escribir algo sorato. Sé que no es gran cosa, gracias por leer.

24/08/2017


End file.
